Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Ni-Cr-W superalloy that simultaneously satisfies the requirements for high-temperature strength, corrosion resistance, good producibility, good hot workability and resistance to embrittlement due to thermal aging and which hence is particularly suitable for use as the high-temperature structural material of high-temperature gas-cooled reactors.